Friends?  Or something MORE?
by Scorpiongurl324
Summary: What would happen if Suze and Jesse were best friends in Jesse's time? Would they realize their true feeling for one another before it was too late? Would they be allowed to be together? What would Paul do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator series' characters. They belong to Meg Cabot. This is my 2nd FanFic hope you enjoy._**

Chapter One - The Gentleman Caller

The date is August 14, 1849. My name is Susannah Simon and I am sixteen years old. I am one of four kids to Pete Simon, three sons and one girl, me. My mother died when I was six. My best friend is Hector 'Jesse' de Silva. Lately our friendship has been questioned as something more, but I am here to say that it is nothing more than a mere friendship. Our families have been friends for centuries. My brothers are best friends with his sisters. Why is our 'relationship' the one that is questioned?

Anyway today while my brothers and I were out in the fields helping our father and the hired workers Paul Slater, the son of the owner of our town, came to our fields to ask for my company at this weekends festival in the town square. I said I would have to think about it. For, I was planning on going with Jesse, his fiancée, my brothers, and his sisters. He left and returned later to walk me back to my house. We were the first to leave seeing as how I had to cook dinner. "Why do you work on your father's fields with your brothers and father?"

"I want to pull my own weight. I do not want to be seen as a burden to my father by sitting around the house and doing absolutely nothing," I replied.

"But isn't it the woman's job to cook and keep the house clean?"

"It is that is why I leave earlier then everyone else to cook dinner and clean and I'm also the first one up in the morning to cook breakfast and finish the house chores from the day before."

"Don't you get tired?"

"Of course, that is why I save laundry for Sunday so as soon as I'm done I can go to sleep early for the long week ahead."

"Wow you sure are one strange girl, Susie Simon."

"My name is Suze not Susie!" I yelled as I closed the front door in his face. For we had reached my house by then. I cooked dinner and cleaned the house. Just as dinner was getting done my father, brothers, and Jesse come walking in the door. "Hello Jesse. Are you staying for dinner? There is plenty."

"Of course Susannah don't I always stay for dinner?"

"Only when Marta is cooking."

"Well she is tonight. Do you need any help finishing up in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I could use some help." I then lead the way to the kitchen even though he knew where it was.

"It sure smells good in here Susannah. What did you make?"

"Just roast beef and mashed potatoes, nothing special."

"Your cooking is always special Susannah."

"Suze we need another place out here," yelled my dad from the dinning room.

I walked into the dinning room with an extra setting counting to make sure I had enough. Of course Jesse Setting is always set, because he has been over a lot the past few weeks. When I looked up I saw Paul Slater sitting in Jesse normal place next to my seat.

"Hope you don't mind me barging in on your meal Su..ZE," Paul said as I set Jesse new setting in my mom's seat.

"No it's no problem at all I usually make extra anyway with the way my brothers can eat." And with that I stalked back into the kitchen.

Jesse saw my annoyed look and asked, "What's the matter?" as he stirred butter into the potatoes.

"Nothing."

"Come on. You know I know you better than that."

"Fine it's just that today Paul Slater asked for me to accompany him to the festival this weekend and now he is in the dinning room sitting in your seat!"

"Seriously?" Jesse asked with if anger in his voice.

"Yes, no wonder my dad has been in a good mood all week," I said as in dawned on me that Paul had asked him if he could date his daughter, me! In this town it is every parent's dream for Paul to show interest in their daughter or daughters. And why would it not he is the owners son. If their daughter were to marry 'him' they would come into a lot of wealth.

"What are you thing?" Jesse asked me as he poured the potatoes into the bowl I was holding.

"I'm thinking that Paul asked my dad if he could date me and my dad said yes."

"Why would your dad do that?"

"Because Paul is the heir to the ownership of our town," I said as I started to cut the roast that I had placed on the platter ten minutes earlier so it cool enough for me to touch it.

"True, but everyone including our families hate the Slater's."

"True, but who doesn't want money and a lot of it. You know that my dad is really close to losing the farm. Especially with Jake moving away next year."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Jesse. Here take this to the table, please," I asked as I handed him the platter with the sliced meat, "And Jesse?"

"Yes Susannah."

"Behave yourself, please?"

"Of course, Susannah"

"Thank You. Go on, I'll be right in with the potatoes and gravy."

"If it isn't Jesse de Silva. May I ask what you are doing here?" asked Paul.

"I am here to enjoy a home cooked meal just like yourself, Mr. Slater."

"Mr. Slater huh?"

"Dinner is served." I said as I placed the gravy boat in front of Paul and took my seat next to him and across from Jesse, "By the way Paul it's Hector to you not Jesse."

After everyone finished eating I retired to my bedchamber after escorting Paul out the door where I had to endure a kiss on each cheek. Man do I hate Paul Slater.

**_What do think? Do you like it? R&R please. _**

**_ -Kia_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Midnight Meetings

Around midnight there was a thumping at my window that woke me up. I got out of bed and went to investigate. Standing in front of my window ready to throw another pebble was Jesse. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to my best friend."

"Fine I'll be right down let me change into my chore dress."

"Of course, Susannah."

I got changed and went down the stairs and out the front door without waking my father or brothers. I had a lot of practice when I was younger Jesse and I would meet every night. We would talk about things that happened that day in our lives that the other wasn't present for. When my mother died he held me close and tight while I cried my eyes out. He has always been the greatest friend a girl could ask for. He listens to my problems no matter how stupid they are and helps me come up with a plan to solve them. As we got older we realized how stupid these 'midnight meetings' really were and stopped having them. As I walked down the stairs I was wondering what this meeting could be about. I stepped out the door and Jesse was there on my porch sitting on the bench. He motioned for me to sit next to him. So I did just that.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About this weekend. You're not going with Paul Slater, are you?"

"I don't want to, but when you left my dad came into my room and told that I was to behave like the woman I was. He said that I was not to go into the fields anymore and that I was to stay at home and do the house chores. He also said that I was to accompany Paul to the festival this weekend only he said Mr. Slater and not Paul."

"Oh Susannah, no you can't go to the festival with Paul."

"Another thing he said was that I was to start spending less time with you and that you are not allowed over for dinner anymore." At that I started to tear a little all the tears that had been building up all day were just about ready to burst out.

"Susannah go ahead and cry. It's your right to cry. Your father can't say that your not allowed to cry." At that all the tears just came out.

"Jesse …it's not fair ...I hate Paul ...yeah he has some …good …looks, but …underneath …he is …just a …really …big jerk. …Why did …he have …to go …after me," I said in between sobs.

"I do not know Susannah I wish that he had not decided to date you," Jesse said as he stroked my hair and I cried into his chest.

"I do not want to stop seeing you. You are my best friend and always have been."

"Why don't you fake sick on Saturday so you don't have to go to the festival?"

"That's the thing though I want to go to the festival. It only comes once a year and I want to enjoy myself. I don't want to be stuck inside all day. I'm going to be stuck inside all week," I said without interruption for the tears had stopped Thank God.

"Then go with Paul you will be able to see me there. I'll be with Maria and my sisters."

"Knowing Paul he will try and keep me as far away from you as possible."

"I will not allow that and you know that."

"Yeah I guess. Well, I better get to bed see you Saturday."

"Of course, querida."

I walked though the door and up to my room. I had no idea what he just called me, but I did not care. No single word had ever made my feel so alive, so happy, so wanted by someone before. I t was a really good feeling. My insides were doing flips in my chest. How could one little word do so much? I wondered as I laid down to bed. I feel asleep just as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meg Cabot's The Mediator Series. I want to thank those of you who have waited while I was stuck on this chapter. I hope you like it. I am more then likely not to update alot this week so please bare with me. _****_-Kia_**

Chapter Three – The Day Before the Festival 

It is Friday the day before the festival. I have agreed to go with Paul to please my dad. Who still insists on making me stay home while they are in the fields all day every day. I am so bored I wind up just falling asleep most days and speeding all night talking to Jesse. Today my father arrived home late with bags in-hand. He went straight to his room not telling my brothers and me what was in those bags. We sat down to dinner with Jesse's place filled by Paul who has ate dinner with us all this week since the first time Monday night.

"Wow, this is really good, Suze," said Paul.

"Thank You," I said.

"You're welcome," said Paul.

We ate dinner like we have every night with the occasional compliments and small talk around the table. I try to keep my mouth shut as much as possible. Paul tries to keep me involved with what is going on, but one of my brothers helps me by taking the spotlight for me and putting it on Paul. They also keep the conversation to things that do not concern me. Have I ever mentioned that my brothers are the best.

After dinner Paul left with a kiss at the door on each cheek. I cleaned up from dinner and retired to my room waiting for my midnight meeting with Jesse. After about half an hour of sitting on my bed there was a knock on the door.

I straightened up and said, "Come in."

Though the door walked my dad with the bags he was carrying earlier.

"What's in the bags?"

"A present for you," my dad said as he walked in and towards my bed.

"Seriously," I asked for I perked up at this piece of information.

"Yes," he said as he pulled out a beautiful gown from one of the bags that were now on my bed.

It was a pale pink 1850's dinner dress. It was a tissue taffeta, light as a feather and would have such a lovely feminine rustle when you move. It was also a one piece with a boned bodice, back hidden hook-and-eye closure. It was amazing but I knew there was a hidden agenda for such an impressive present.

"What do you want in return?"

"For you to behave yourself around Paul and to get to know him. I want you to be his girlfriend if he asks."

"Dad, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I dislike him very much. He is a jerk. His views for the future of women are the same as today. They are to stay completely separate from the Men's world. How can I be with someone who will not allow me to fight for my rights in the new world."

"Sweetheart, who in today's world would allow you to fight for your rights as the woman you are?"

"Jesse, for one and I bet there are more than him who don't want to show themselves to their fellow men."

"You cannot be serious, Susannah?"

"But I am. Before all this Paul business I worked in the fields with you, Jake, Brad, and David."

"Yeah, it's has taken 'this Paul' business for me to realize how I have kept you from being one of the girls and made you one of the boys."

"I like being one of the boys. I hate the girls around here. I don't get along with any of them."

"Yeah, well you will learn to get along with them."

"Why? You already took my best friend from me. Why should I listen to you? If mom was alive she would push me to be all I can be and who I want to be. She wouldn't have forbidden me from seeing my best friend. She would have understood me."

"Yeah, well she's not here and you have to listen to me, because I am your father."

"Fine, you win, but that does not mean that I am going to be your Suze anymore, dad. I will never forgive you for this as long as I live."

"Fine here," he yelled as he ran out the door and threw it closed behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes then I went through the bags. There were three other dresses just as beautiful as the first. There was also a corset, several pairs of stockings and four pairs of shoes. One pair for each dress.

I put these things away in their rightful places. Then I lied down on my bed and fell asleep. I was awoken by stones being thrown at my window. I knew it was Jesse. He had been coming to my house every night once he was sure everyone in his house was asleep. We talked each night for about an hour each night. We told each other about our days. Then I went to my room and waved good bye from my window and watched Jesse walk away until I couldn't see him anymore.

Tonight was no different. I got up went to the window to let him know I was awake and on my way. I then walked down the corridor making sure no one was up. Next I headed down the stairs and out the door to the porch, where Jesse was sitting on the bench.

"Good evening, querida," Jesse greeted me. As usual my insides flipped at the sound of that word even though I had no idea what it meant.

"Don't you mean good morning, Jesse?"

"Of course. What happened today?"

"My father bribed me"

"How did he brib you?"

"He bought me four fancy dinner gowns, a corset, four pairs of shoes, and several pairs of stockings. In return he asked for me to behave myself around Paul and to be Paul's girlfriend if I am asked to be so."

"No, please tell me your father did not ask this of you?" Jesse pleaded.

"He did and I accepted."

"How could you accept, querida?"

"By wanting to stay on my good side and not letting my mother down."

"Your mother would rather you live you life free of any man then the wife of a man like Paul."

"I know, but it wouldn't look good if my father's only daughter did not find a suitable husband."

"But querida…"

"No buts Jesse this is how this has to be handled and I have already made up my mind. Please be the friend I need right now and encourage me to do the right thing even though it goes against everything I believe in?"

"Sure, Susannah. I'll be your friend," with that he wished me luck for the next day and gave my right hand a kiss as he squeezed it tight.

I went to sleep that night with my mind racing trying to decide if I had made the right decision.

**_Hey everyone. Did you like it? Let me know what you think. A link is on my bio page of the type of dress I'm talking about. Just incase you have no idea what I am talking about. Because to tell you the truth I have no isea what I am talking about. But whatever. -Kia_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mediator series by Meg Cabot. This is the latest Chapter. Hope you all like. I was up til 3 am finishing it! I was stuck on it for like two days. Well anyway enjoy!_**

Chapter 4 – The Morning of the Festival

I spent all morning getting ready for the Festival which started at noon. Paul was picking me up in his carriage at 11:30, so I had very little time.

Once I finished fussing with my hair I got my youngest brother, David, to help me lace up the corset and the back of the pink dress my dad gave me the night before.

I was able to slip into the shoes and grab my shawl before Paul arrived so I stood in my room waiting to be called down. I didn't want to seem eager because I wasn't. So I wait in my room for my dad to yell for me to come down. My door was open so I would hear him loud and clear.

Jake walked pass my room and then came back to my doorway. "What do you want Jake?" I asked as he stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Is that really you Suze?"

"Of course it is you idiot, Why do you ask?"

"Cause you look hot."

"EEWW! Please tell me you did not just say that?"

"I did and you are. Wait until Jesse gets a look at you."

"Jesse? Why do say that?"

"It's obvious he loves you, Suze and that he is jealous of Paul."

I didn't know that Jesse felt this way towards me. I mean it would explain how he has acted around me recently. Not to mention my new nickname. But I didn't get to think about what Jake had said because at that moment me dad yelled up to me telling me that Paul was here.

I went down the stairs and into the Parlor where my dad and Paul were sitting talking. As soon as I walked into the room and cleared my throat to let them know I was in the room they both looked up. My dad stood up and walked towards me as Paul's mouth dropped. Paul realized his mouth had dropped and pulled it closed before my dad could see.

"You look nice, Suze," my dad whispered into my ear.

"I'm still angry at you for this, so don't give me that," I whispered back.

Paul had finally stood up and was walking towards us. Once by my side he grabbed my hand and bent to kiss it. 'Oh great he's a charmer. Ick!!!!,' I thought.

"Well you two better get going you do not want to late," my dad said as he walked us towards the door.

Once outside Paul pulled me close to him and put his arm around me. "You look great Suze," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled away from him.

When we reached the carriage the driver opened the door for me and helped me up and into the carriage. I sat on one side hoping Paul would sit on the other side, but he sat next to me. 'Great,' I thought. I kept quiet though out the entire ride and also looked at my hands and the floor of the carriage.

We arrived at the festival in half an hour. Paul got out and then turned and helped me out of the carriage. We walked towards the entrance of the festival hand in hand only because I was not able to pull my hand away.

Paul bought our tickets for dinner in the tent. We walked around looking at the different activities. There was a portrait booth, a fortune teller, alot shops, and many other things to do.

"I have to meet with my dad before I go off and have fun," Paul said from my side.

"Of course."

We went into the big tent in the center of the square. Inside was decorated for tonight's dinner and dance. The decorations were amazing. It was very festive. Sitting at one of the tables near the entrance was Paul's dad.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" asked Paul.

"Yes, son. Ummmm. Is this your date for today?" Paul's dad asked in a proud yet amused tone.

"Yes it is. Susannah Simon meet my dad."

"It's my pleasure Mr. Slater," I said as I shook his hand.

"No the pleasure is all mine Ms. Simon. Could you do me a favor and wait outside why I talk to my son?"

"Sure. It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Paul's dad said to me as I walked away.

I was waiting outside the tent for Paul when I saw Jesse's oldest sister, Marta, walk into the fortune teller's tent. That meant that Jesse was near as well. Before I had a chance to look around my Brad, my twin brother, came behind me and gave me a fright. I jumped in the air and turned around and was face to face with him. "Brad, How dare you?" I said as he started to laugh hard.

"Oh come on, Suze, it was so funny you should have seen your face."

"It was not funny and you know that," I said as I went to smack him in the face playfully but didn't get to because…

"Susannah? Is that you?" Jesse asked from behind me.

"Jesse of course it's me."

"You look beautiful Susannah," Jesse said with a strange look on his face.

"Thank you," I said as Paul came from the tent.

"Hey Suze there you are," Paul said as he came up to me and put his arm around my back and pulled me away from a still laughing Brad and Jesse who still had a strange look on his face.

"Bye Jesse I'll see you later," I said as I wiggled out of Paul grasp.

"Why did you go and do that," Paul said as he tried to put his arm around me again.

"Paul I may be your date, but I am not your girlfriend and you may not treat me as if you own me."

"That's right you're my date. As my date you will not talk to Jesse de Silva why you are with me. You hear."

"How many times must I tell you it is Hector to you and not Jesse. Also you are not my father and therefore have no say over who I talk to. My dad has not allowed me to see him all week. Therefore I have been looking forward to seeing him today all week."

"Well I do not think your dad would be to happy if I accidently bought half of his land now would he."

"Fine, I will not talk to Jesse today, but you will not treat me as if you own me. You nor anyone else for that matter owns me not even my father."

"Sure thing. So what do you want to do first?"

"I want to get my future told," I said as I headed towards the fortune teller's tent.

Once inside I was greet by a very beautiful women, who introduced herself as Madame Gina. She told me that I have a very difficult decision ahead of me and that I will have one true love though out me lifetime. I thanked her and left her tent and went outside to find Paul, who allowed me to go inside alone.

I spotted him over by the portrait booth talking to Maria, Jesse's fiancée.

_**Did you like it? I am defenitly going to wait for five reviews before I post the next chapter. I haven't even started it yet but I have some awesome ideas. If you have any let me know. And I really need some constructive criticisium **(spelling?) **I can take it. I'm a big girl. Well g2g I'm so tired. LOL.**_

**_-Kia_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Mediator series by Meg Cabot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

**_-Kia_**

Chapter 5 – The Evening of the Festival

I spent the entire day with Paul. I tried not to enjoy myself, because I was stuck with him. But I did enjoy myself. It was almost time for dinner and I had enough time left for one more ride on the Ferris Wheel.

Paul's dad sent somebody to tell Paul that he was needed in the big tent. Paul left but gave me the tickets for me to get on the Ferris Wheel. When I was about to get strapped in Jesse sat next to me, "Can I have this ride?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said as we got strapped in.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day, querida?"

"I have not been avoiding you."

"Yes you have, Why?"

"Paul said that he would buy some of my dad's land if I talked to you today."

"Seriously? He is blackmailing you?"

"Yes."

"He is going to have a piece of my mind when I get off this thing."

"No, Jesse don't. That will just make him angrier."

"Querida, he is blackmailing you. This is serious."

"Just let it go for now, please? For me?"

"Fine, querida."

"What have you done today?"

"Nothing. I shopped with Maria and my sisters. I watched the performers and I rode on the ferris wheel with my best friend, who I have not seen all day or all week for that matter."

"I know, Jesse I am just in a bad position right now. With my dad and Paul. Please just give it sometime I am sure my dad will come around."

"Sure he will, Susannah."

"I have to go meet Paul in the tent for dinner. See you later tonight?"

"No I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I am going to be busy tonight. You better go meet Paul."

"Okay bye, Jesse."

I walked to the tent where dinner was being severed and then afterwards was a dance. Once inside I saw Paul and Maria in a corner kissing. I turned around and ran out of the tent looking for Jesse. I saw him still by the ferris wheel with his sisters and my brothers.

"Jesse!" I screamed.

"What is it Susannah?"

"I saw Paul and Maria kissing in the corner in the dinner tent," I told him after I had pulled him away from the crowd of people.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Show me." I then walked him to the tent and pointed to the corner where Maria and Paul were still kissing. "What is the meaning of this?" Jesse asked loudly enough for Paul and Maria to hear.

They pulled apart from each other and looked up to see Jesse and me standing by the entrance. They stood up quickly and straightened out their clothes.

"Jesse, It's not what it looks like. He kissed me," Maria said as he walked towards Jesse.

"What? You kissed me," said Paul as he walked towards me.

"Do not come any closer, Paul," I said as he tried to grab my waist.

"I thought I told you not to talk to Jesse today?" asked Paul.

"I didn't think that I should have kept the fact that his fiancée was kissing my _date_ in a dark corner of the tent," I said to defend myself.

"Fine, I'll let this time slide," Paul said as he walked to me and grabbed my waist and escorted me out of the tent.

"Paul I'm tired of this. The only reason I agreed to come with you today was to please my dad. If it was up to me I wouldn't give you a minute of my time," I said as I walked away from him and towards the entrance.

"Come on, Suze don't leave."

"Bye, Paul."

"At least let me take you home," he said as he tried to grab at me.

"No, leave me alone," I said as I fastened my pace to a jog.

I looked back five minutes later to find Paul not following me. I stopped and took my shoes off, then continued walking.

"Susannah!" Someone yelled to my left. When I turned to see who it was I saw that it was Jesse in his carriage.

"What do you want Jesse?"

"Stop the carriage," Jesse said and then got out of the carriage. "When Paul came back to the tent without and said that you were walking home. I left and got my carriage and came to get you."

"Jesse, that's sweet and all, but I'm fine seriously. I'm going to walk home then go to my room and sleep."

"Get in and I'll take you home, querida."

I don't know what that word means but whenever I hear it my insides do flips.

"Fine," I said as I walked towards him. He went and held the door open for me and helped me up into the carriage.

Once inside the carriage started moving. Awhile later we arrived at my house. No one was home so there were no lights on.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself," Jesse asked.

"Yes, Jesse. I'm home by myself every day."

"Yes but during the day not night."

"If it will make you feel any better you can stay until my dad or brothers gets home."

"Yes that would make me feel better." He then went and told the driver to return to the festival without him.

**_How you all like it? R&R please. I left it at a cliffhanger due to advice I got from a friend of mine, _**Moondancing Millie**_, I read her stuff before I started writing and She's been a big help along with _**Moonlight Silhouette**_ with both of my stories. Well I better go. Thanks so much the two of you. You girls have really been a big help to me._**

**_-Kia_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Mediators Series by Meg Cabot. Hope you all enjoy. _**

**_-Kia_**

Chapter 6 – Suze and Jesse

After he sent the carriage away he took my arm and escorted me into my house. I unhooked our arms to grab a candle and a lighter. As I did this Jesse just looked at me.

"What?" I asked after I was done lighting the candle and saw that his eyes were on me.

"Nothing I was just admiring how beautiful you look in that dress in the candle light."

"Thank You, could you hold this please."

"Of course and your welcome," he said as I handed him the candle I had just lit. I then retrieved a candleholder so the wax wouldn't drip on either of our hands.

"Here put it in this," I said as I handed him the candleholder.

"Yes, thank you that's much better the wax was hurting my hand," he said as he put the candle in the holder I gave him.

When he finished I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room. I let go of him and sat down on the smaller sofa. I then watched as he walked over and sat down next to me on the smaller sofa.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well the wedding is definitely going to be moved up after what she did, but other then that nothing is going to happen. I will still marry her. You know as well as any body that I am doing this for my family not for me."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear it from you one more time."

"Querida, I have missed you so much," he said as he came closer to me and grabbed me into a hug.

" I have missed you too, Jesse." At this he squeezed me tighter. "Jesse, I can't breathe."

"Right, sorry, querida."

"What does that mean?"

"It…it means nothing."

"Don't give me that. I know it means something, important."

"Your tired Susannah go to sleep."

"Fine, but you will tell me what that means."

"Of course I will, when you wake up."

At that I rested against his big warm body and drifted in dream world. That night I dreamt of a wedding. It wasn't just any wedding it was my wedding. I walked down the aisle and just as the groom was about to turn his head towards me I woke up. It was still dark out so that meant that my dad and or brothers were home. Jesse was shaking me gently and whispering my name into my ear.

"I'm up. I'm up."

"Good, I better get going before your father gets here. I can hear the hooves of your horses coming down the road."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door then go up to my room and go to bed," I said as I was getting up from my place on the sofa next to him.

I walked him to the door. As he was getting ready to leave we just stared into each other's eyes.

And before I realized what was going on Jesse had taken my head in his hands and his lips were on mine. I was kissing him back when he pulled away and turned around and ran.

I went inside shut the door and locked it. Then went to my room and got changed into my pajamas in some kind of trance. I had just lain down in my bed when I heard the door open. Some one then ran up the stairs and opened my door.

Who ever was at my door came over to my bed and blew out the candle that was on my bedside table and kissed my forehead. It was my dad, because none of my brothers would have kissed my forehead.

**_I know it's really short, but it had to be done. This is a very important chapter as you might have already guessed. Well stay tuned. R&R, please._**

**_-Kia_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I have been so busy first it was summer homework, then school started and it was real homework. I'm a Junior in high school this year so I have alot to do. Well I hope you like. -Kia**_

Chapter Seven – The Morning After the Festival

I woke up the next morning before the sun as usual. At first I didn't remember anything that happened the night before, but then it all came rushing back to me. Paul and Maria kissing, falling asleep in Jesse's arms, the Jesse kissing me before he left. I put my fingers on my lips and remembered how Jesse's lips felt against mine. I sat on my bed for a minute just thinking over what happened. Then I got up and got dressed for the day ahead.

I went downstairs and started breakfast. When breakfast was almost done my youngest brother, David, came into the kitchen.

"Need any help, Suze?" David asked me.

"No, it's just about done. Is everyone up?"

"Yeah they're sitting at the dinning room table. Oh yeah, that Paul guy is here,"

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself.

"How should I know."

"Thank you for telling me Paul is here."

"No problem."

David left and I finished breakfast. Once it was done I took it out to the dinning room table. It took me to trips to bring it all out. I sat in my moms seat, because it was the furthest seat from Paul.. After breakfast I piled up all the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

When I got in the kitchen I noticed I wasn't alone. Jesse was leaning against the wall by the backdoor.

"Jesse what are you doing here?"

Jesse looked up when I said this. He came over and took the dishes from me and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"I came here to tell you…"

He didn't say any more, because at that moment Paul walked though the doorway, "Suze… Oh hello Hector," he said when he realized we were not alone.

"Susannah, what is he doing here?" Jesse asked as he pointed at Paul with disgust.

"How should I know, he just showed up while I was cooking breakfast."

"Oh okay, anyway I rushed over here to tell you that the wedding has been moved up. It is now this Saturday."

"A week!"

"Yes, a week. I better get going, I have a wedding to help plan."

"Yeah, you better go," I said with disappointment strong in my voice.

"See ya later de Silva," Paul said as Jesse walked out the door.

"What do you want Paul?"

"What do I want? I just wanted to explain what you saw that night."

"I know what I saw, you don't need to explain and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us."

"That is to bad. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

**_What did you think? R&R please! I want five reviews before I post the next chapter. It's written I just have to type it. So I hope I can find time to type it. Well talk to you later. -Kia_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! I got seven reviews, which is two more than I wanted. So here is the next chapter. -Kia_**

Chapter Eight – Knight in Shining Armor

It's Thursday, I have been Paul's girlfriend for four days. The reasons why I agreed to be Paul's girlfriend are: 1) to please my father, 2) Hope Paul doesn't buy my father's land, and 3) the man I love is getting married. I haven't seen Jesse since Sunday morning, when he told me that he wedding was going to be on Saturday, which is now only two days away.

Paul has taken me out every night this week. I'm going on another date with him tonight. I think it's just to show me off to his friends and the rest of the town. Man do I hate him! Tonight we are going to dinner at his house. He says it is so I can meet his mom, but I know better. What I know for sure is that I am not going anywhere near his room.

My dad bought me a new dress just for tonight. It is way more extravagant then the other four he got me last week. Paul is picking me up at six and its five now; man do I need to get ready.

Later That Night 

'How did I know?' Since the minute I walked though the door Paul has been trying to go into his bedroom. Thank god I was able to think of an excuse each time. After dinner we sat in the sitting room and talked with his parents, by then it was ten. I asked Paul if he would take me home. His dad said that that wasn't possible, because the driver had been sent home hours ago and the horses had been put away for the night. Paul's mom then said that I was welcome to stay in any guestroom I wanted. While his mom was talking Paul suggested that I stay with him in his room tonight.

"No thank you, that's very kind of you, but I really have to get home. My brothers will be worried if I don't come home tonight. I think I'll just walk home, thank you again for dinner, it was very good."

With that I went to the front door and left. I didn't get far. A carriage was going the opposite way. When it passed me it stopped and someone got out. 'Great what now?' I thought to myself.

"Querida?"

I turned around at that and saw Jesse walking towards me.

"Jesse … What are you doing here?" I asked as I half ran towards him, thank god I had taken my shoes off.

"I was coming to get you," Jesse said into my hair, because I was hugging him by then, "I went to your house and your brothers said that you were at Paul's and then your dad said that he didn't expect you home tonight. So I ran home and got my carriage and was coming to get you."

"Oh Jesse, did you really think I would spend the night at Paul's house? As soon as I realized they weren't taking me home I left."

"May I take you home?" he asked with his hand held out towards me.

"Of course, you may," I said as I put my hand in his.

The ride home was quiet. It was a comfortable silence, but still neither of us talked. We sat across from each other. Every so often we would just stare into each others eyes for a time. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, querida?"

"What did you need to see me for?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you went to my house to see me."

"Oh, right. I wanted to give you this," he said as he handed me an envelope.

When I looked closely at it I realized that it was an invitation to his and Maria's wedding on Saturday.

"Jesse, I do not think I am going to go."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I do not think I will be able to go through that."

"Go through what?"

"Seeing the man I love being married to another woman, who is not me."

"Querida, I love you too," he said as he got up and sat next to me.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. Then he grabbed my face and started to kiss me. I stopped it before it went to far.

"I can't do this Jesse!" I said as I got up and sat in the seat he just vacated.

"Why not? You love me and I love you."

"Yeah, but your engaged."

"Right, please come to the wedding, querida?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but only because you are my best friend."

"Good, by the way is it true that you and Paul are a couple?"

"Yeah," I said as I got out of the carriage.

I went right to my room when I got into the house. I walked right pass my dad and brothers. I got changed then laid down in my bed. What was I going to do? I was in love with my best friend, who was getting married in two days and he loved me back. Paul was blackmailing me into a relationship. What was I going to do? I just told the man I loved that I was going to be at his wedding. I mean I want to go to show Jesse my support, but would I be able to sit there and watch him be married to Maria? Maria is nothing but a liar and a cheat.

**_What did you think? R&R please! I want at least six reviews, but I might be a while. School has me totally busy and chapter nine isn't even started. I have ideas, I know what I want to happen, I just haven't written it yet. I'll try to get to it this week if not I'll have to wait until I have some free time. -Kia_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing mind of Meg Cabot._**

**_Hey all of my fans so sorry for the extra long wait on this chapter. I have been super busy with school, these last couple of months. I hope I didn't lose any of you. Enjoy!_**

**_-Kia_**

Chapter Nine- Wedding Bells?

It's Saturday! The day of Jesse's wedding! The wedding is at noon and Paul is picking me up at ten. I do not know what I should wear. Do I wear something that will have Jesse rethinking his decision or do I be a good girl and wear the simple dress. As I was standing in front of the mirror my oldest brother, Jake, walked up behind me and said, "What are you doing?"

I jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "Just trying to decide on what to wear."

"You should defiantly wear this," he said as he grabbed the slightly revealing dress.

"Why is that?"

"So, Jesse can realize what a jerk he is being to you and himself. Not following his heart and listening to his 'good for nothing' father."

"Jake, it's okay, I have Paul."

"Sure, like I would ever allow that asshole to marry my little sister."

"Aww, Jake!" I said as I hugged him tight and started to tear.

"Come on, now, none of that, we have a wedding to stop."

"Okay, now get out, so I can get dressed."

"Sure thing, little sis," he said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

I got ready and took forever. Paul had been waiting for thirty minutes before I went down the stairs. I made sure every detail was perfect. I wasn't pulling any short cuts today. I wanted to stop this wedding. I loved Jesse and he loved me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but first, Paul had to go. Jake met me in the hallway outside my room. He was dress in his Sunday best.

"What's the deal with Paul?"

"I'm going to break up with him as soon as I get downstairs."

"Couldn't it wait."

"Yes, but I want to show Jesse that I want him and only him and I won't settle for anyone else."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I said as I wrapped my arm into his. We then walked down the stairs arm in arm. As soon I was flat on the first floor Paul walked into the hallway from the living room.

"Finally, I was getting worried that you decided not to go today," he said not worried at all. I bet he was hoping I had changed my mind. Especially, after he saw what I was dressed in. "Come on, the carriage is out front, we don't want to be late," he said in a hurried and not happy tone, as if he cared we were late.

"No," I said lowly, like a whisper.

"No, what?" he asked with hope in his tone.

"No, I'm not going…"

"That's great, where do you want to go then, all dressed up?" he interrupted.

"Why don't you listen instead of cutting me off. What I was trying to say was that I'm not going with you. We're over," I said as I looked right into his eyes. He then grabbed my right arm and squeezed it really hard.

"What do you mean, we're over?" he asked as he squeezed harder. 

Jake realized what he was doing and got closer to the two of us. He had given me some privacy, to break up with Paul.

"Exactly, what I said, now let go, your hurting me."

He squeezed harder as he said, "No one breaks up with Paul Slat…" 

He didn't get to finish, because Jake had socked him right in the jaw really hard. He fell to the floor instantly. "Let's go or we will be late!" Jake said as he pulled me by me unhurt arm. We went out to the barn and grabbed Jake's horse. Jake picked me up onto the saddle then got on himself. Once on he said to me, "Hold on tight," as we galloped away. We raced to the church and got there in half an hour. The time was then 11:15 am, the wedding was in forty-five minutes. "Get going," Jale said as he put my feet down on the ground, "Go, find him."

"What about…"

"I got this, go!" 

He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran to the church doors and threw them open. I didn't have to go far. Jesse was pacing in the Hallway just inside the doors.

I yelled his name and he turned his head. He looked me over and took in what I looked like, which was not me at all, plus I was panting from running.

"Susannah!" he said in a relieved tone as he walked towards me. He grabbed my hands in his, "I didn't think you would come."

"Here, I am." 

"Yes, here you are," he said as he softly stroked my cheek with one of his hands. Then he realized what he was doing and let go of me and stepped back, "Where is Paul?"

"Probably still on my hallway floor recovering from Jake's sucker punch and my breaking up with him," I said as I took a step towards Jesse and looked into his eyes. When he looked up at me, I realized that what I said had sunk in.

"No, Susannah, I can't, this won't work."

"Yes, it will, Jesse and you know it, I love you!" He went to say something, but I put my finger on his mouth. "I want you and only you, If I can't have you then I don't want anyone." After I said this I let my finger fall and I walked the rest of the way into the church. I sat in the seats my family and I always sit at.

The chapel was still pretty empty. Jake would have found me easily, but I just wanted to make sure that he did, find me that is. Five minutes after I sat down, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Didn't go well, did it?" Jake asked me. At that moment I realized that I was crying. I took the handkerchief her offered me and wiped my eyes. "We don't have to stay, you know. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"No, I'm good. Thank you for the handkerchief, though."

"Your Welcome." 

Then we just sat there until the ceremony started.

Right before the ceremony started, while Jesse was standing up next to Father Dominic, he started to look though the audience. Many people probably thought he was looking at all the people who came to support his union to Maria, but I knew better. He was searching for one person in particular and that one person was me. Our eyes connected for a moment, but then the ceremony started

The next thing I remember was Father Dominic asking, "Does anyone not wish these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When he said this everyone, I mean everyone looked right at me. I held my tongue. "Fine then," Father Dominic said with a sorrowful tone. I then wondered if Father Dominic knew the feelings Jesse and I shared for each other. 

"I do," Maria said.

"Do you Hector de Silva take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, though sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I…" Jesse said as his eyes locked with mine once more.

* * *

**_What did everyone think? Please R&R! I'm any futher on the next chapter, but I think this storyonly has a chapter or two left so, yea._**

**_-Kia_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing mind of Meg Cabot._******

**_Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with school and such. Well, now it's summer and I hope to be able to write more. I start a job next Monday and I have loads of summer homework being a SENIOR!! Yea, I know one more year left. Well, I hope u enjoy!! -Kia_**

Chapter Ten – The Place They Met

"I can't do this, I'm sorry everyone, but I don't love Maria and she doesn't love me. I'm in love with my best friend." Jesse said that last line directly towards me as his eyes held mine.

Then Jesse's father stood up and said, "Hector, if you don't go through with this wedding, I will disown you!"

"Papa, if you disown me your farm will go under and I don't think you want that, now, do you?" Jesse looked into his fathers face and said, "I didn't think so?" With that he walked down the aisle towards me. Once he arrived to where I was sitting, he stopped and said, "Querida, I love you!"

"I love you too, Jesse," he then grabbed my hand in his and walked us out of the church.

We got into his carriage and just rode away from the church. We sat across from each other in silence just staring into each other's eyes. The carriage stopped and I had no idea where we were, I had not lifted my eyes from Jesse's gaze. The footman came to the door and held it open as Jesse got up and let himself out. Jesse then turned around and helped me out of the carriage.

We were at the place where Jesse and I had first met.

"How did…why…what…what's all this?" I asked as I motioned my right hand towards the picnic cloth and food set-up under the weeping willow tree next to the glistening lake.

"Querida, it was 16 years ago today, that we met here at this very spot. I was eight and you were four. You and your family had just moved to Carmel and you were exploring the area. Only, you stumbled upon me swimming naked in the lake. That didn't bother you though, you had three brothers and had already seen what I had, and I was completely embarrassed. I asked you to turn around while I put my clothes on and you did. We then sat right here and talked over…" he said as he motioned for us to sit on the picnic blanket.

"sandwiches and juice that you mother had packed you." I continued the story after we were sitting under the shade of the weeping willow tree. "We talked for hours it got so late that our mom's went searching for us and found us fast asleep under this tree wrapped in each other's arms."

"Querida," Jesse said as he got up and closed the already small gap between us and grabbed my face in his hands and positioned it so I was looking right into his eyes, "it was that day that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He then placed his lips on mine and kissed me passionately showing me just how much he loved me and I kissed him back just as passionately showing him I love him just as much.

When he finally allowed me to breathe I managed to gasp, "Jesse, did you know you weren't going to go through with the wedding?"

"Of course, Querida! I couldn't possibly let you go when you are the only person in the world for me."

"Jesse, how could you know that, you've never been out of Carmel?"

"Trust me, I know," he said as he kissed me again. The next time I was able to breathe he got up and pulled me up with him, then he got down on one knee and said, "Susannah Simon, my querida, will you spend the rest of your life as my wife?"

At first I was speechless and all I could do was nod my head, then I got my voice and said, "I couldn't think of a better to spend the remainder of my life."

"Oh, querida," Jesse said as he stood up and pulled me against his body and kissed me softly on the lips then on my cheek, "I love you," he said as he nibbled my ear.

"I love you too, Jesse!" said as I grabbed onto him and pulled him and myself back down onto the blanket, "Now what's in the basket?"

Jesse reached his hand into the basket and pulled out a rolled up napkin, which he handed to me. I went to unite it when I noticed that it wasn't held together with a ribbon, but a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. I recognized the ring; it was the engagement ring Jesse's grandfather gave to Jesse's grandmother. I looked with tears streaming down my face; Jesse had been waiting for me to do so. He took the napkin from my hands and slid the ring from around it. Next, he grabbed my left hand and places his grandmother's ring on my fourth finger.

"Mi abuela gave me her ring just before she died. She told me to make sure I got it on your finger before it was too late."

It took a few moments for what he said to sink in. His abuela knew our feelings toward each other even though we weren't sure about them ourselves. She also told him to marry me before I was promised to someone else all before she died _**three years ago**_. "Wait, do you mean that you've had this ring for three years and never thought of proposing before now?" I said feeling angry, but for some reason it didn't come across in an angry tone. How could I be angry with the man I love who had finally done the right thing? What he said next took away any of my angry thoughts…

"Querida," man I couldn't get used to how that small word made me feel, "I didn't realize how much I loved you or that you felt the same way back until a few days ago. Will you accept?" Jesse asked with a hopeful grin.

"Of course I will!" I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek and then went to the basket and pulled the rest of the lunch he had prepared for us.

We ate, talked, kissed and cuddled for hours and it got later and later. When I mentioned this he said, "Marta should be here soon with the carriage to pick us up."

"Oh, okay, well then shouldn't we clean up while we still have some light?'

"What an excellent idea." So we cleaned up and were just about done when the carriage arrived. Marta got out of the carriage and then Jake right behind her. The two of them walked over to Jesse and me.

"Need any help?" Jake asked.

"Sure," I said as I handed him the now full picnic basket with my left hand.

He took the basket from me, and then placed it on the ground at his feet. He reached out and grabbed my left hand. I was a little surprised at first, but then I realized he was looking at _**MY ENGAGEMENT RING**_. "Is this what I think it is?" Jake asked as he stared at my ring.

"Yes, it is. I asked Susannah to marry me and she accepted," Jesse said as we looked into each other's eyes.

Jake let my hand dropped only to grab me into a bear hug. "Congratulations, little sis," Jake said into my ear.

"Thank you, Jake."

He let me go and grabbed Jesse's hand in a tight shake, "Finally, man. I was wondering when you would propose. I was hoping it wasn't this soon after the wedding, but oh well," he then looked at me and continued, "Dad isn't going to be happy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know and I don't care."

* * *

**_Hey, what you think? Please review!!_**

**_-Kia_**

* * *


End file.
